Heroes
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: Every 10 years 8 new heroes are selected. Each hero has his or her own special ability. Any ability you can imagine. The normal age range of the chosen eight is 20-25. But what happens if a bunch of teenagers are selected, and some of them want no part of good at all! Will they still be able to save the world?
1. The chosen eight

_Hi guys! Inspire here! Back with another story! This story is a variety of things. It's a crossover between the following:_

_*Halo_

_*Pokemon_

_*Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_**It's time. Time for the next generation of heros to come. It's a day not many look forward to. They have to leave their families and friends to fufil their tasks. Only the best of the best come, and they come to do extremely difficult missions. More challenging than anything they've ever done, and they must, on all causes, succeed and overcome the challenges. I myself search for the heros. How may you ask? Well, not just any person can become a hero. They have to be the chosen eight. Eight people around the ages 20-25. They have special abilities of all kinds. Any power you can imagine. Eight people. Eight heros.**_

Ben stood in the the middle of nowhere. "Is this supposed to count as training?" He asked. "No. We haven't even started. I want 70 squat thrusts. Go!" His leader shouted. Ben began. 25 in 60 seconds. He was quick. He was also very skilled. Even through his armor he could move with ease. He finished wit a time of 6:29. "Is that all you got for me?" He asked inpatiently. "Nope. 5 laps around the base. GO!" Ben took off. The base was huge, but he knew he could pull it off no sweat. Suddenly, he stopped. Something was shining brightly on his armor. It seemed to be a button. "What the…?" He bagan, pushing the button. The button shined brighter, then revealed to be about a million things on his visor at once. Above all of them, a video appeared. "Hello, Ben. I am Madison Agrippa. You are one of the chosen eight."

Jadyn stood in Vientown, letting the breeze blow through her hair. She looked down at her Eevee. "Ready for some more patrolling today?" She asked. "Ee! Eevee!" Eevee cooed as she danced around Jadyn. "Alright. Lets go!" They walked around Vientown first. Helping those who needed help. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Rythmi here! There is an emergancy in Shiver camp! Please head over there immediately!" Jadyn looked down at her styler. "Oh man. A call to action. C'mon Eevee! A mission is waiting!" She looked down at her Eevee, who nodded back. And together, they headed out north toward shiver camp.

Meme struggled on a sheet of ice floating through the ocean. She was getting farther and farther away from her beloved Pikachu. "Pika! Pika! Pikaaaaaaaaa!" he called out to her. She tried to get up onto the sheet of ice, but she'd just slide back down. It was hopeless. She thought she was going to lose Pikachu, drown, and die. She held on for as long as she could. Meme was freezing, she was wet, and she just wanted to see her friend Yami again. That's what she had been doing in the first place. Yami went to Almia castle to see some frozen artifacts. She followed him, but lost sight of him, and now, she was going to lose Pikachu. She reached out one last time. Pikachu was a mere silouette in the fog. "Pikaaaaaa…." His voice faded. Meme started to cry. Pikachu was gone.

Yami ran. He slid on the ice and nearly broke his foot crashing into a wall. He was being chased by Haunters and Gastly. He got up and took off again. This time he tripped, slid, and crashed head first into the ice covered blacony. "Aaaaargh!" He cried out in pain. "Mahad! Where are you?!" He shouted. The pokemon were gaining on him. "Over here, sire!" He heard Mahad's voice. He looked up. Mahad was there on another balcony. "A little help, please?" Yami nearly begged. "Dark magic attack!" Mahad pointed his rod at the Haunters and Gastly. Each one of them were zapped out of sight. "Thank you Mahad!" He shouted over to him. "You're welcome, Sire!" Mahad shouted back. "How do we get out of here?!" Yami asked. "I guess I coul fly you down!" Mahad said. Yami nodded, and Mahad flew over and picked him up. The two of them flew down to the icey surface. "Hey, isn't that Meme's Pikachu?" Yami asked, pointing to the small electric type pokemon floating towards them. "Why, yes, I believe it is." Mahad looked at Pikachu. "What do you suppose he's doing here, Sire?" Yami shrugged, then picked up Pikachu. "Can you tell me where Meme is?" He asked. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu had tears in his eyes. Yami was confused. "Uh…Sire?" Mahad said. Yami turned around. Mahad had a green glowing light in his rod. Yami took the rod and examined it. He pointed it at Mahad, then a hollogram of a woman appeared in front of him. "Hello, Yami." She said. "My name is Madison Agrippa. And you have been summoned as one of the chosen eight."

Jadyn ran to Shiver Camp, Eevee following close behind. A villager ran up to her. "Oh, thank goodness ranger! My daughter and her Pikachu have disappeared! She said she was going to go play with Pikachu near the grotto, but now she isn't there! Neither is Pikachu!" The man started to cry. "Don't cry, I'm on it! I'll get your daughter back in no time! Trust me." Said Jadyn. And with that, she left the village to find the man's missing daughter.

Jadyn took off and started looking, holding her shivering Eevee. She saw two sets of footprints and decided to follow them. They led all the way to the lake. "Oh no…." she whispered. She put Eevee down and saw an Empoleon near by. Jadyn put her fingers to her styler and drew a loop around it, then she sent her styler after it. Perfect capture. Empoleon jumped into the water for her, and her and Eevee jumped on. Empoleon took off. Jadyn shivered In her uniform when the cold air started to blow on her. She let her long brown hair out of it's pony tail, then looked out. "Empoleon. Stop. I think I see something." Empoleon stopped and to her surprise, She saw a girl around her age in a Pikachu jacket, stranded on a sheet of ice. She helped up the poor girl, she was freezing and unconscious, muttering to herself. "P-Pikachu….come back…no…" _This has to be the girl. _Jadyn thought. "Hey. Hey. HEY!" Said Jadyn, shaking the girl awake. "Huh?! What's going o—Ranger! Please! Please help me find my Pikachu!" She pleaded. "Hey hey hey. Hold up a sec. What's your name?" Jadyn asked. "M-Meme. My name is Meme." Meme replied. "Alright. I'm Jadyn. It's nice to meet you." She was about to say more, when she was interuppted. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Gretchen here! The Pikachu has been found and was safetly returned to Shiver Camp. Any progress on finding that man's daughter?" Jadyn held her styler up near her face and pushed a button. "Jadyn here. Yes, I have successfully found meme alive and breathing." She waited for a few moments. "That's good to hear. Start making your way to Shiver Camp. Gretchen out." Jadyn smiled. "You ready to ride an Empoleon?" Meme nodded and sat up. "Yeah! Let's do this!"

The two returned to Shiver Camp with Meme safe and sound. But they arrived to a surprise. "Jadyn and Meme." The two turned. Standing there, was Madison Agrippa, Yami, and a spartan who neither of them had met. Mahad was next to Yami, and a hollogram was next to the spartan. "I am Madison—" Jadyn interuppted. "Yeah, yeah we know who you are get on with it!" Meme's Pikachu came running up to her and jumped into her arms. She held him close. "You two are part of the chosen eight."


	2. I don't want to say goodbye

"Chosen Eight?!" Jadyn cried in alarm. "That's what I just said, isn't it?" Madison replied. "Well, yes, but—" Madison raised an eyebrow. "But what?" Even in the cold, Jadyn was sweating. "Oh, never mind." She had to try hard to keep from stammering. Jadyn looked over at Meme. She was completely stunned. "Leaving to be a hero means leaving the base! Leaving Vientown! Leaving the team! Leaving my leader, Barlow….leaving my friends, and most of all, my family." Jadyn looked as if she was close to tears. "Rythmi, Keith, Gretchen…" She really did start crying. Madison wasn't really expecting this reaction. "Listen, I know how it feels to have it all, and then get it taken away from you. I know how it feels to—" "NO YOU DON'T!" Jadyn shouted, tears pouring down her face. The old woman sighed. "I'm giving you this chance to go back to Vientown and say goodbye." Madison turned to the two boys. "As for you two. Report back to base. Ben, here are the directions." She gavethe directions to him, so he knew where he was going. Ben nodded and him and Yami trekked off, Meme close behind with Pikachu. Jadyn ran back to Vientown. Back to the base. She ran inside. Luana was the first to notice. "Jadyn…have you been crying?" Jadyn nodded. Luana pushed her short black hair behind her ears. "Why?" Jadyn started sobbing again, so hard that she got into a coughing fit. Luana hugged her. "What happened?!" Jadyn hugged her back tightly. "I am one of the chosen eight." She choked the words out. Luana stepped back "Wh-What?! Crawford! Barlow! Kellyn! Kate! Did you guys hear this?" Barlow came over. He looked as if he might start crying. "Loud and clear." He said, trying to stay proud and prideful. Crawford walked over and looked over Jadyn, then hugged her. "It was really nice having you on the team." Luana walked over and hugged her too. "You know, at first, I kinda thought I wouldn't be able to trust you, with your attitude and all. But now, I'm really gonna miss you and all the missions we've had together." It went on like that with all the rangers. "You were one top ranger, you know that?" Said Keith as he pulled away from his hug. "I'm really going to miss you!" said Gretchen. "You were always my friend. Since the beginning." Said Rythmi. Jadyn walked out of the ranger base, looking back one more time before she left. "Goodbye, guys." She said and with that, she started heading for Chicole Village.

As soon as she walked in, her mother hugged her. "We got the message. We'll miss you so much!" said her dad as he hugged her too. Her older sister was on patrol, but she knew as well and left a message. "Goodbye, Jadyn. I'll miss you. Never forget us." Jadyn nodded, looked at Eevee, and left the house, the village, Vientown, she left Almia and headed for base.


	3. At the Union

"Ugh. Is that girl back yet?! I want to get started on that mission!" Meme complained. "Meme, for the last time. She's not here. We might as well learn more about each other and get along while we're here." Ben said, practically scolding her. "Ugh, fine. Can't you track her down or something?" Meme continued. Ben sighed. "Fine. If it'll get you to stop complaining…" He used nearby connections to track any strange auras. He found one, and it was approaching quickly. "She's almost here." Ben said. Meme pouted, but waited patiently. Finally, Jadyn arrived in front of the Caddo Union. The base where she'd be staying. It was big and futuristic. She walked inside. "Oh! Are you Jadyn?" Jadyn looked up. A young woman with purple hair and glasses greeted her. "Y-Yes…" Jadyn managed to say. The woman nodded. "Right this way, if you will." Jadyn nodded and followed obediently. She was led up several escalators until finally, "They're all right in here!" The woman said. Jadyn walked in. Inside she saw Ben and his hollograph friends, Yami and….Mahad was it? She also saw Meme and Pikachu. "Finally!" Meme shouted. "Meme, calm down!" Yami said. Meme glared at him. Madison got them all in order and began her loooooong lecture.

Ben had had enough of this. He raised his hand. "Yes, Ben?" said Madison. "Uh, shouldn't you hold the speech until we have all 8 heroes?" Madison's eyes widened. Her grey hair fell into her eyes, and she pushed it back. "My, you're right Ben. Angela! Show them to the diner." A small young woman with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes came into the room. "Yes ma'am." She said in one of those voices that would make boys go crazy for her. They all followed her out. They were led to a room with tables upon tables of mouthwatering food. "Plates are right there. Help yourselves." Meme, Yami, Mahad, and the hollographs watched as Ben and Jadyn quickly filled their plates and ate like pigs. Yami just stared, but Meme and Mahad started filling their plates too. Eventually, yami sat with the rest of them and ate. They all became full, but Jadyn was still shoving in Twinkies. "Enough with the Twinkies!" Meme shouted. Jadyn stopped, and looked at her. "What? I freakin' love these things!" She said, wiping some cream filling off of her face, then licking it off her finger. "Well, you're keeping us all here, stuck at the table. Stuck watching you eat like a freakin' hurricane!" Meme scolded. "Fine, I'm done." Jadyn got up and left the room. Everyone stared at Meme. "What?" She said. Ben stood up. "We're going to be together for a while. At least try to get along."

Jadyn roamed the hallways aimlessly, not having a clue where to go. She saw Madison pass by across the hallway. "Madison!" Jadyn called. Madison turned around, she was holding 4 boxes. "Oh! Jadyn, just the person I was looking for. Can I ask a favor of you?" She said, her voice muffled through the boxes. "Yes. What do you need?" Madison put the boxes down. "Be a dear and go back to the diner and give these boxes everyone. The names of who they're supposed to go to are written on the side." Jadyn nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" She did her ranger pose and picked up the boxes, trying to find her way back to the diner. Once she did, she put the boxes down. Jadyn was surprised they were still there. However, Ben was nowhere in sight. "Hey guys. I have these boxes. There's one for each of you." Meme and Yami turned around. Jadyn picked up a box and looked at the side. The name Ben was written on the side. She put it down and picked up another one. Meme Was written on the side. "Meme, here's yours." She said, holding the box out. Meme got up from her chair and took the box. "Thanks, I guess. What is it?" She asked. Jadyn shrugged. She picked up another one. Jadyn She set that one aside. She picked up the last box and checked on the side, just to be sure. Yami She smiled. "Yami, This one's yours." Yami grabbed the box away from her and ripped it open. "What's in it?" Meme asked. "Clothes." Ymi responded, and he pulled out what was basically the same thing he was wearing, except it looked brand new. Not as dirty, not as tattered. It was a blue cotton jacket and blue jeans. There was also a navy blue (almost black) tank top in there. "What's with them and blue?" Yami asked. "I think it's the color of the Caddo Union. More specifically the Chosen Eight." Jadyn said. "Oh. Hey, look! It's a map of the union!" He put the clothes back and pulled out a piece of paper. There was a diagram of the union on it. He put that away and closed the box. He took the map back out again. "Let's see here….ah ha! I'll be headed off to the boys dorms now." He said. "Hey, could you take Ben's box up there too? It's smaller than the rest, so it shouldn't be too much of a load." Yami nodded and took the box, then he headed towards one of the nearby escalators. Jadyn turned to Meme. "Maybe we should find the girls dorms and start getting ready." She said. Meme nodded, and Jadyn opened her box to grab the map inside. She picked it up and looked at it. "Looks like it's right across from the boy's dorms." She said, then she closed the box back up and headed upstairs, Meme following close behind.

When they arrived at the dorm room they looked around. There were four beds, each bed had a night stand with a few drawers and a lamp. There was a bathroom, and that was pretty much it. "Wow, this place really isn't much, is it?" Meme asked. Jadyn looked up at her. "Yeah…but it will have to do." She said and sat in bed. She took off her red vest and looked at the clothes in her box. It was the exact same thing she was wearing, except everything red on her current uniform, was blue on that uniform. And there were different badges on the nodded slightly, then turned to Meme. "What does your outfit look like?" She asked. Meme shrugged and opened her box. She pulled out a light blue outfit. It looked just like a powerpuff girls z outfit. She shrieked with joy and started jumping around. Jadyn smiled, then changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Meme did the same after a while, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Yami walked into the boys dorm. He saw Ben sitting on one of the beds. "Hey, Ben, I got this from Madison for you—" He started. Ben held his hand out. "Gimme it." He said without even looking at Yami. "O…K….Here you go." Yami handed the small box to Ben. Ben ripped through it and pulled out some kind of package. "Armor upgrade…" He muttered. "Well, let's see what's new." Ben opened the plastic bag it was in and pulled out a small piece of paper. He looked over it. "Ah, I see. I'll get it in now, so it'll be upgraded by morning." He said. And with that, he got up and went to a nearby closet. He pushed a few buttons on a hidden padlock and the closet opened, revealing his armor. "Where the heck did you get that!?" Yami asked. Ben shrugged. "That's for me to know." He said. He got out what looked like a small motherboard and put it in a slit in the advanced computer techy nerd thing. "Uh…What is that, anyway." Ben sighed. "Like I said, that's for me to know." He stepped out of the closet and just like that, it was all gone. "How did you do that?!" Ben glared at Yami. "Stop asking stupid questions!" He nearly shouted. Yami shrunk back. "O-ok…." Yami said. He slowly walked to the bed, not taking his eyes off of Ben. Ben raised an eyebrow, then returned his attention to whatever he was doing. Yami slipped into bed and thought, _who will the other two boys be?_ And with that thought still on his mind, Yami fell asleep. Ben went to bed not long after.


End file.
